


Non puoi vivere senza di me

by OrsonCallanKrennic



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrsonCallanKrennic/pseuds/OrsonCallanKrennic
Summary: Orson ha cercato Galen per molti anni dopo che lui se ne andò.Ha smosso ogni sua conoscenza e uomo per trovarlo.Finalmente le sue fatiche sono state ripagate e dopo anni potrà ritrovare il suo vecchio amico





	

**Author's Note:**

> Orson, Galen e tutto il mondo di Star Wars non mi appartengono, sob.  
> Se volete tradurre la mia fanfic vi chiedo di chiedermelo prima.  
> Spero vi piaccia e se volete mandarmi i vostri commenti ne sarò felice.  
> E' la mia prima vera fanfic in italiano su di loro.

Orson quella mattina era di pessimo umore, come non gli capitava da molto tempo. Nonostante tutt’attorno a lui si muovesse freneticamente ad Orson sembrava il tempo non passasse mai. Guardava i suoi uomini che si affaccendavano tutt’attorno a lui preparando il viaggio verso Lah'mu. Finalmente dopo anni li aveva trovati e Galen sarebbe tornato a lavorare al suo fianco.

Non era facile per lui ammettere che Galen aveva lasciato un vuoto enorme alla sua partenza, un vuoto che non era mai riuscito a colmare se non con il desiderio di rivederlo. L’unica cosa che lo infastidiva era la presenza di Lyra, colei che aveva rovinato tutto con la sua semplice presenza. Galen era stato portarlo dalla sua parte, ma lei aveva rovinato tutto il certosino lavoro che aveva fatto nei mesi; era arrivato a sperare di avere qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia, ma lei era riuscita a portarglielo via.

Ogni minuto aveva assaporato il momento in cui l’avrebbe uccisa, in cui finalmente non sarebbe più stata un problema e lui avrebbe avuto finalmente Galen tutto per sé. Ormai era solo questione di poche ore, avrebbe dovuto attendere di giungere su Lah'mu e portarlo via con sé. Tutto si sarebbe svolto molto velocemente: sarebbe arrivato, con una scusa avrebbe eliminato Lyra e poi sarebbe ripartito.  
Semplice e pulito, ma erano ancora fermi in attesa di terminare gli ultimi controlli prima della partenza. Orson stava diventando di giorno in giorno sempre più paranoico ed ossessivo, anche grazie ai tentativi di Tarkin di impossessarsi della Morte Nera aiutato da Vader. Per ora era sempre riuscito a evitare i colpi diretti verso di lui, ma doveva sempre escogitare nuovi metodi per riuscire a mantenere il controllo della stazione.

“Signore, siamo porti per partire.”

Il Direttore si girò ad osservare il soldato che si era avvicinato. “Bene, spero che le precauzioni richieste siano state messe in opera.”

“Sì, come avete ordinato.”

Orson annuì appena, ogni volta che lasciava la Morte Nera si domandava se l’avrebbe mai vista, ma non era capace di stare con le mani in mano, non era mai stato nel suo stile essendo un uomo d’azione.  
Con passo deciso si diresse verso la sua navetta personale assieme ai suoi uomini. Aveva deciso di lasciare i più fidati sulla Morte Nera, era l’unico modo in cui era sicuro che i suoi affari fossero protetti come si conveniva.

Quando salì sulla navetta il suo umore peggiorò, aveva sempre più la sensazione che le cose stessero iniziando a sfuggirgli di mano e la cosa non gli piaceva per nulla.  
Il viaggio fu più breve del previsto e quando il portellone si aprì fu investito da una folata di aria gelida. Alzò lentamente lo sguardo verso il cielo notando nuove cariche di pioggia che si avvicinavano a loro minacciose. “Il tempo giusto per una requiem.” Mormorò fra sé e sé incamminandosi verso la piccola casa.

Si rese conto immediatamente della presenza di Galen, ma non indugiò nemmeno un secondo. Voleva finire prima possibile e voleva tornare al lavoro.

“Sei un uomo difficile da trovare, Erso.” La sua voce tremava un po’ troppo per i suoi gusti, ma non riuscì a trattenere l’emozione tanto da essere obbligato ad abbassare lo sguardo non riuscendo a sostenere quello di Galen.

“Ma tu mi hai trovato comunque.”

“Mi mancavi, Erso, tu e la tua deliziosa moglie. Dove si trova ora?”

“E’ morta.”

Orson guardò Galen per qualche istante prima di parlare. “Mi spiace molto.” No non era vero, era un problema in meno da risolvere anche se si sarebbe diverto molto meno.

Poi gli avvenimenti precipitarono tanto in fretta che nemmeno se ne accorse: lui era ferito ad una spalla e Galen era inginocchiato vicino a Lyra.

“Ora è morta.” Sottolineò Orson facendo cenno ai suoi uomini di prendere Galen e seguirlo. Il dolore che provava era più morale che fisico, come aveva potuto quell’inutile donna riuscire a ferirlo con i suoi uomini presenti? Anche questo sarebbe ricaduto su Galen, una cosa in più nel suo lungo elenco, ma mai tanto grave quanto il tradimento. “Andrà tutto bene, Galen, ora siamo di nuovo assieme.”

Orson non guardò Galen, nuovamente sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a sostenere lo sguardo. “Torniamo a casa e vedrai che ti dimenticherai di tutto questo molto presto, Galen.” O era lui a doversi dimenticare di tutto quello che c’era stato in quelle poche ore.

Quando salì sulla sua navetta fu avvicinato dal suo medico che lo aiutò a togliersi la casacca e il mantello. Lyra era riuscita a colpire la parte più dolorosa della spalla e il batca non avrebbe aiutato. “Dovreste riposare qualche giorno, Direttore.” 

“Non ho tempo di riposare.” Rispose seccamente avvicinandosi a Galen noncurante della divisa macchiata di sangue. “Ho molto lavoro da fare.” Si fermò di fronte Erso per osservarlo con attenzione. “Ho tanto lavoro da fare.” Ripeté. “In tutti i sensi.”

“Non capisco cosa intendi, Orson.”

“Lo capisci benissimo invece, ma ne parleremo quando saremo nel mio ufficio. Ora mettiti comodo, avremo qualche ora di viaggio, mi spiace che non sia un viaggio in prima classe.”

Orson aveva bisogno di sedersi, aveva perso un bel po’ di sangue, ma non voleva dimostrarsi debole soprattutto di fronte Galen o avrebbe trovato una scusa buona per abbandonarlo nuovamente.

Il viaggio, come aveva detto Orson, prese solamente poche ore e si svolse in unassoluto silenzio e la tensione aumentava con l’avvicinarsi alla Morte Nera. Che situazione avrebbero trovato una volta arrivati? Tarkin e Vader avrebbero tiranneggiato o Orson era ancora al comando?

Una volta sbarcati, Orson non si preoccupò di andare da Tarkin, ma si diresse immediatamente verso il suo ufficio assieme a Galen ed alle sue guardie personali.

“Bentornato a bordo.” Orson parlò solamente quando finalmente erano da soli. “Siediti ti metto al corrente dei nostri progressi.”

Galen non prestò molta attenzione a ciò che Orson gli stava dicendo, non era lì per aiutarlo, ma per proteggere sua figlia.

“E questo è tutto, Galen. Ora vorrei parlare di altro.” Orson si rilassò contro la sedia ancora con la divisa sporca. “E’ una domanda che mi sono fatto per molto tempo e non ho mai trovato una risposta soddisfacente: perché hai scelto lei?”

Galen non si aspettava una domanda simile. “Perché lei? Sei sicuro di non conoscere la risposta Orson?” Attese che il suo ex amico rispondesse, ma non vedendo alcuna reazione proseguì. “Sai, la prima volta che ti vidi pensavo fossi una persona interessante, che avremo potuto condividere qualcosa di grosso e speciale, ma più ti conoscevo più mi rendevo conto di quanto mi avevi manipolato e mentito. Lyra entrò nella mia vita lentamente e con passi felpati, si fece amare e ben volere. Mi fece aprire gli occhi e vedere come eri realmente. Compresi che tutto quello che mi avevi detto e che avevi fatto era per un unico scopo e questo scopo è dove ci troviamo ora. Non ti è mai realmente interessato di me o di quello che provassi, non hai mai voluto fare sul serio con la nostra amicizia o con eventuali sentimenti che entrambi provavamo. Hai giocato con la mia fiducia e con me, hai miseramente perso tutto.”

Ogni singola parola pronunciata colpiva Orson nel profondo e lo uccideva lentamente. “Su una cosa non ho mai mentito, Galen, su ciò che provavo.” Usare il passato era molto difficile per lui, dovette alzarsi dalla sedia per avvicinarsi al bar e versare un whiskey on the rocks. 

“Non hai mentito sul fatto che ti ero utile per i tuoi scopi, per la tua arma, per questa.” Galen si guardò attorno. 

“No…. Non era quello, o almeno non solo quello, ma so di aver perso la tua fiducia. Quello che so è che sarò in grado di farti cambiare idea e comprenderai su cosa non ho mai mentito, su cosa non mento, Galen.”  
“Dovrei darti molto da fare se vorrai riconquistare la mia fiducia, Orson.”

“Non ti preoccupare so come fare e capirai anche tu che qui sono l’unico veramente dalla tua parte. Sono cambiate molte cose dalla tua partenza, più di quante tu possa immaginare.” Orson bevve tutto d’un fiato il suo whiskey on the rocks. “Vieni ti mostro il tuo nuovo alloggio, vicino al mio e protetto dai miei uomini.”

Orsono non attese la risposta di Galen, uscì dal suo ufficio diretto negli alloggi.


End file.
